A computer, as a modern intelligent electronic device that can automatically perform massive numerical calculations and various information processing at a high speed according to a prestored program, has attracted more attention and is widely used.
A computer mainly includes a hardware system and a software system, where the software system mainly includes an operating system and application software, the hardware system mainly includes a shelf (a power supply, a hard disk, a disk memory, a mainboard, a CPU, an optical disc drive, an audio card, a network adapter, a display adapter, and so on), a monitor, a keyboard, and a mouse, and an optical disc drive installation mechanism is disposed to facilitate installation of the optical disc drive in the shelf of the computer.
Currently, in the prior art, an optical disc drive mounting bracket is fixedly installed in a shelf of a computer by using an mounting hole (namely, a screw hole), a button is disposed on a front panel of the shelf, the button is connected to a push rod, the button is pressed to make the push rod drive a chain rod to rotate, another segment of the chain rod is clamped between a spring plate and the optical disc drive mounting bracket, and the chain rod plugs out the spring plate that is clamped into the screw hole on the optical disc drive mounting bracket, and then, the optical disc drive mounting bracket can be pulled out of a panel side of the shelf by pressing the button.
However, in a process of research and practice of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention finds that, in an existing implementation manner, because there are a lot of mechanisms in a shelf, and a mounting hole of a standard optical disc drive mounting bracket is an M2 screw hole, if a screw is used, installation is quite inconvenient, and there is still a risk of a short circuit of another mechanism caused by a screw falling into the shelf. That is, an existing operation of installing an optical disc drive module is complex, and an accuracy rate is not high, and consequently installation costs increase, and user experience decreases. Therefore, how to improve the efficiency in installing an optical disc drive mounting bracket and user experience becomes a technical problem to be solved currently.